Ripples
by fitzgerald
Summary: [AU] When Rasengan and Chidorii clash at the Valley of the End the clash of cursed chakra's fling Naruto into another dimension. The ripples of this event reach outwards affecting the lives of many, not to mention one Uzumaki Naruto. Breaking into chapts


Prologue

Within the clashing sphere of chakra Sasuke and Naruto whirled their hands locked in a bond of friendship. In the dark sphere it was Sasuke who first felt the change in chakra. Instead of fading, instead of the chakra unleashed by their respective attacks burning away it was getting stronger by the second. However it was Naruto who reacted first.

Flung out the black sphere Sasuke landed hard and skidded to a stop. Then the black sphere of chakra caught his eyes. Pulsing, no condensing, moment by moment it flickered with thousands of Kanji moving too fast for even his Sharingan to read as it slowly got smaller. As it got smaller in size it became transparent, revealing Naruto slowly whirling in the air.

The last sight Sasuke had of his rival, team-mate and friend was Naruto smiling at something in the distance before fading from view completely. As the chakra sphere swiftly spiralled down his Sharingan read the final Kanji's. A faint smile forced itself across Sasuke's lip as he murmured "Dobe."

Then as the sphere stopped then fell Sasuke caught it. Roughly the size of a mandarin orange, it was perfectly smooth, no chinks or marks marred its surface. A hazy golden colour the perfect sphere contained within it another crystal. It was from that crystal a loop of chain came out of the sphere leaving roughly enough space for someone to slip it over their head.

Holding the crystal tight for a moment Sasuke blinked as he deactivated his Sharingan. Taking out a kunai he started carving into the valley's rocky floor.

Chapter One

Rushing through the trees with Pakkun in front of him Kakashi was getting worried. He recognized the area they were in, as each leap brought him closer to the Valley of the End. That was when the rain started to fall. With a heavy heart Kakashi started running even faster. He had to get there in time he just had to.

Reaching the valley Kakashi searched for signs of movement when something caught his eye at the base of the waterfall. Literally flying down the cliff face Kakashi felt his heart crumble at faced him in the valley bottom. He was too late after all. Falling to his knees Kakashi could already feel the tears start to come.

No Naruto. No Sasuke. All that was left were two kunais, three Kanji and what was tied to the ring of each kunai. Blinking away the tears Kakashi grabbed the kunai with the headband attached. The leaf symbol had been deeply scratched, by what Kakashi had no clue but definitely who. Naruto, Kakashi was sure, hadn't landed a lethal blow on Sasuke instead had chosen to mark his pride, his skill as a ninja of Konoha.

Pakkun sniffed the headband and said "That's Sasuke's. However the rain has washed away his scent. I won't be able to track him."

Kakashi remained silent as he stared hard at the other kunai. The orb itself was unusual but what was spooking Kakashi was the sight of Naruto's necklace inside it. He had been so proud of winning it off Tsuande for mastering the Rasengan. Clutching at the only remainder of his student, his friend Kakashi felt a wordless cry of grief pass his lips. As the echoes died down and the rain stopped the Jounin read the kanji for the first time.

From where he plucked the kunai with Sasuke's headband Kakashi traced the kanji for Justice with his hand. Below the other kunai was the kanji for Hope. In the middle was the kanji for Friendship. Not knowing what to make of it Kakashi revealed his left eye as he took in the battlefield.

Kakashi was still sitting there an hour later when the medical Nin squad found him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru was still shaking after he swore that next time no one would die under his watch. Choiji and Neji would both live and all he was waiting for was word of Naruto and Sasuke. That was when a medical Nin supporting Kakashi appeared in the hallway. As his mind raced through the possibilities Shikamaru knew the cold hard truth, two Leaf wouldn't be coming back again today. So he simply started walking, past his father, past Shizune, past Kakashi. None of them said a word.

Temari however did in a quiet voice that was clear all the way down the hall, "So you running away?"

Standing up straight Shikamaru, who felt stronger for her challenge, replied "No I'm going to watch the sun rise. Then I'm going to train."

Temari smiled slightly as she stood and started walking towards him. As she got close Temari said in an annoyed tone "Idiot the sun won't rise for another four hours."

Shikamaru's reply wasn't audible as the pair turned down a corner.

As Kakashi slouched down besides Tsuande he had his right hand clenched tight around the orb. As the tears started coming down Tsuande's face Kakashi placed the orb wordlessly in her hands. Bringing it up Tsuande gave a gasp of shock as she saw her grandfathers' necklace inside. Bowing her head Tsuande went quiet for a minute.

Silence spread and somehow managed to fill the corridor. Then Tsuande asked in a quiet pained voice "Was there a body?"

Kakashi shook his head then with a long sigh said, "All I can guess is that." Pausing Kakashi turned his head up to the ceiling for a moment before continuing on "That when the Rasengan and Chidorii clashed something happened. Something horrible. Then Naruto did."

Blinking back tears Kakashi continued on "What he always does. I'm pretty sure he saved Sasuke's life by tossing him away from whatever the effect was."

"Sasuke left that tied to kunai above a kanji for Hope. He left this." Kakashi said as he pulled out the scratched head plate, "Above the kanji for Justice. In between was the kanji for friendship."

Tsuande sat crying her tears splashing over the crystal orb, for several minutes. Kakashi sat beside his own face filled with tears and grief. That was until Tsuande with a final sniff and a blink to clear the salt from her eyes gave an order in a voice that was like steel. "Team Seven is know officially dissolved. Uchiha Sasuke will be marked down as an A class missing Nin wanted for the murder of Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi I'm asking you to inform Hanori Sakura and to let her know that a new assignment will be found for her." Standing up Tsuande strode off as she slipped the orb around her neck.

Kakashi merely dropped further into a slouch. Shizune with one glance at the look on Tsuande's face felt her heart freeze for a moment, then she slide in beside Kakashi reaching tentatively for his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke to the sound of her mother knocking on her door. Glancing outside Sakura, who had only fallen asleep a short while ago, noticed the pre dawn glow. Sitting up Sakura asked in a still sleep fogged voice "I'm awake what is it?"

Her mother in a quiet calm tone answered, "Your team leader needs to talk to you, he's down in the kitchen."

Either it was the tone of her mothers' voice, or that Kakashi was here so early Sakura knew in her heart the news was bad. Pulling on her clothes Sakura quickly made her way down to the kitchen to see her mother pressing a mug of tea into Kakashi's hand before handing Sakura a mug herself.

After her mother left the room Sakura asked Kakashi the question at the top of her heart, "Sasuke?"

"Gone to Sound" was Kakashi's quiet reply.

As her heart started to break again Sakura asked the question she dreaded she knew the answer too. "Naruto?"

"He's dead." Was all Kakashi could get out as he lifted his tear streaked face to look directly at Sakura. Pulling out the head protector Kakashi placed it gently into Sakura's open hand.

As the tears started blurring Sakura's eyes the scratch across the leaf symbol looked like a bleeding wound. Remembering Sasuke's taunt on top of the hospital, Sakura recalled the intent looks on the boys face as they flew towards each other. Stammering out as quiet sobs started to control her voice she asked "Did. Did Sasuke?"

"No." Kakashi replied, "All I could figure out was that something happened when Chidorii and Rasengan clashed. Something their cursed chakras caused. Naruto saved Sasuke from it."

As the tears truly started flowing Sakura let the words of heart flow out "Naruto. You idiot why didn't you figure out a way to save yourself as well."

Shrugging Kakashi let Sakura cry for a minute before continuing on. "Sasuke left us a message. He left the kanji Justice with his forehead protector. Only." Kakashi had to stop for a moment to clear his throat, "Only the necklace Naruto won from the Fifth was left. Sasuke left it with the kanji Hope. In between he left the kanji Friendship."

They stayed silent for several minutes more before Kakashi gave Sakura a squeeze on her shoulder and said "Team Seven's been disbanded. However I have some advice for you. With your chakra control you should seriously consider medical Nin training. Talk to the Hokage about it. Naruto would have wanted you to keep getting stronger."

Leaving the distraught Sakura to her mothers' arms Kakashi walked through the empty streets of Konoha to his even emptier apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reactions varied as word of Sasuke's betrayal and Naruto's death at his hands spread through Konoha. The Uchia's reputation took its last blow and the dead clan was now referred to as the traitorous Uchia's when it was referred to at all. In the following months Konoha's police created a new symbol for the force breaking that bond with the now disgraced Uchia's.

Reaction to news of Naruto's death varied. Some who only knew him as the Kyuubi quietly celebrated the monsters final destruction. Others however changed their minds about Naruto; he was a tragic hero in the minds of many. Though many had hated him, speakers would often claim that in the past they hadn't however, he in the end represented the true spirit of Konoha to the very end as he tried to save his comrade from darkness.

For his friends however his death was a cause for mourning as they contemplated life without their loudmouth hyperactive friend. In the end however each one faced the question of what Naruto would have done.

On the overcast day for the funeral his friends, those from the Leaf and elsewhere gathered to hear Tsuande lead the service. As she spoke the truth about Naruto, of his being chosen by the Fourth to have the Kyuubi sealed inside him. The truth of his life at the villager's hands, the truth of his drive to become the Hokage, the truth that Naruto truly had been a hero. Even more importantly the truth that Naruto had been a good and kind friend who was going to be sorely missed.

As they laid their flowers in front of Naruto's picture those who knew him best had smiles along side their tears. Tsuande had used Naruto's first picture for the registration book. His happy, paint decorated face was a reminder that the trickster was sorely missed.

Tsuande as she laid the first flower in front of his picture knew what Naruto would do. He get up and be the best Hokage Konoha ever had. It was his dream, Dan's dream, her brothers dream. For all three of them Tsuande would do her best to make it a reality.

Iruka as he laid his flower down knew what Naruto would do. To get up and make connections with those lost in darkness. Never again, Iruka swore to himself, would he leave a student lost to the dark.

As Konohamaru laid his flower down he knew what Naruto would do. It was time for him to work even harder to become a Hokage. "Naruto for you I'll work even harder to become Hokage." Konohamaru pledged.

Jiraiya put his flower down for his apprentice he also knew what Naruto would do. Reaching to ruffle Konohamaru's hair he said quietly "For Naruto's, for your grandfathers sake I'm going to help you on your path to become a Hokage."

As Kakashi laid his flower he considered what Naruto would do. Then it struck him; Naruto wouldn't want to be alone. Kakashi would ponder this quietly for a number of weeks.

Sakura laid her flower knowing what Naruto would do. She had gotten up again and was going to begin training to be a medical Nin. Yesterday Lady Tsuande had taken her on as an apprentice.

Hinata who had been crushed by the news of Naruto's death, as the boy she admired, she loved was torn from her life thought she knew what Naruto would do. "Those who took my precious person away will pay. I will never go back on these words." Hinata swore to herself.

As the others began to lay their flowers each and every one of them pondered what Naruto would do.

The last person to lay down a flower was Garaa. As the Sand Jinchuuriki laid down his flower he pondered what Naruto would do. All he knew for sure was that Naruto would fight to the last breath for those precious to him. In the end it would inspire him to be the Kazekage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed and as it did wounds heal, grief fades and memories dim. Naruto's name was added to those of heroes who fell in service to Konoha. Something Kakashi pondered everyday when he visited the memorial.

Yet that was not Naruto's only memorial. Right before Gaara left the village a statue of Naruto appeared in the playground of the academy. The pillar on which it stood was inscribed with Naruto's battle with Shukaku and the legend of the demon slayer. The students began making stories about Naruto the demon slayer making him one of their ninja heroes.

Kakashi in the two years since Naruto's death had married Shizune. The two were now proud parents of the twin boys Naruto and Obito. Kakashi was no longer alone.

Sakura trained under Tsuande becoming a well-trained medical Nin. However many tried no boys could get anything but a sad smile from Sakura. Lee however was persistence itself, he was the only one Sakura would go out with.

Jiraiya trained Konohamaru with surprising dedication. That Konohamaru was more than willing to use the Sexy No Jutsu to get Jiraiya to teach no doubt helped. The Frog Hermit was drawn back into Konoha and recently had the Konohamaru corps taken under his care as a Gennin team.

Tsuande worked even harder to become a good Hokage and thanks to a change in luck whenever she wore the orb her debts were cleared. The Legendary Sucker was no more.

Hinata however had changed the most out of all of Naruto's friends. After his funeral she had thrown herself with a reckless abandon into training. At first Hiashi was proud Hinata had finally learnt the dedication necessary to fulfil the Hyuuga's duties. She mastered the main family skills by the time the next Chunnin exam came around. Passing with ease Hiashi became more concerned as Hinata seemed to become more and more focused, refined to nothing more than lethal intent.

Hiashi finally realized that he had lost his kind caring daughter for a deadly Shinobi when she joined ANBU to become a hunter Nin. Hinata cast aside her status as the heir to join ANBU. Hiashi sealed his daughter to become part of the branch family at her own request. From that day on Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji could only watch, as Hinata grew more and more distant as she hunted down missing Nins. Unfortunately Hinata was never able to track down either of the Uchia's, Orochimaru or Kabuto the goal she had set for herself.

No one was sure what happened to Sasuke. The only clue to his continued survival was two years after Naruto's death. Kabuto's body was found nailed to Konoha's gate with a sword through his heart. A tag with kanji Justice was tied to the hilt. Orochimaru was much vexed after loosing his next container and loyal assistant.

In the Village of the Sand Kankurou smiled as he completed his first personally designed and built puppet. A nine tailed fox boy puppet, Kankurou called it Uzumaki. Garaa soon after painted the kanji Defender to it. The other puppeteers just wondered how Kankurou got it to launch fire attacks.

Life had moved past the death of Uzumaki Naruto, the ripples of which affected the world in many interesting ways. The loud-mouthed hyperactive ninja no longer walked the surface of this earth. Yet the effects of his death continued on.

Chapter Two

Naruto opened his eyes not quite knowing what to expect. The Kyuubi's head grinning over him was not at the top of things he wanted to see. Unfortunately this was also what he was dealt. Scrambling backwards Naruto noticed three important things. First he wasn't near the Kyuubi's seal chamber. Second and most importantly the Kyuubi was standing there free of restrictions with an evil looking grin on his face. Third and also disturbing was that his surroundings were about as far from normal as possible.

When Naruto started to curse he discovered something even more horrifying than number three. Where his mouth had been was a seal of skin. Naruto could still fell his teeth with his tongue but he had no way to speak.

That however was when the Kyuubi spoke as it opened its mouth "WELCOME TO THE WELL OF THE WORLDS BOY. NOW RUN!"

Scrambling backwards Naruto managed to start running. As he started scanning for terrain all Naruto could see a wasteland of sand. Multicoloured sand that kept shifting out from under him, that rose up one moment to form a tree, a house, a boulder and any number of shapes before collapsing back down. That was all Naruto could take in before the Kyuubi snatched him up and the pain overwhelmed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kyuubi glanced down at the bloody ruin of Uzumaki Naruto. His blood lust wasn't going to be sated by that. Fortunately here in the Well the Kyuubi had recovered much of his power. With a single word the boy was healed from the damage the Kyuubi caused. The past thirteen years had given it plenty of time to consider the ways it wanted to kill its jailor. Here in the Well the Kyuubi was going to get to try ever one.

Seeing Naruto stir the Kyuubi boomed out "NOW RUN!"

Twitching its nine tails of chakra the Kyuubi waited until Naruto managed to get a fair distance away then with two bounds swatted Naruto down with a paw. Crumbled under the force of the attack Naruto let out a slow moan. Healing Naruto again the Kyuubi considered how it planned on destroying Naruto next. Perhaps a swing of its tails or a blast of fire.

Seeing Naruto stir once more the Kyuubi roared, "NOW RUN!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As darkness fell Naruto twitched as he came to consciousness and waited for the Kyuubi to order him to run. Flipping up Naruto breathed quietly as he waited for the damned fox to attack him. The day had been one of constant agony, of awakening, fleeing the Kyuubi, and then blanking out after it attacked.

After several tense minutes of waiting Naruto relaxed slightly either the Kyuubi had gotten bored or had decided to sleep. Patting himself down Naruto quickly came to a realization. He was stark naked and his mouth was still sealed.

However Naruto noticed that wasn't hungry or thirsty. As he breathed in and out through his nose Naruto began scanning his surroundings; the sand was still shifting slowly its movements visible under the silver light from three moons. That was when off in the distance Naruto could see smoke curling through the air.

Getting up Naruto started running slowly over the shifting sands. For some reason he wasn't able to produce chakra making it difficult to keep his footing. As Naruto kept moving over the sands he quickly picked up the trick of moving over it. Adjusting his pace Naruto was able to keep pace with the rhythm of the shifting sands. The rhythm was that of a heartbeat, every four beats the sand would shift underneath his footing as it transformed.

As he ran through the night the smoke barely got any closer. All Naruto knew was that he was going to get there, no matter how long it took. After all he wasn't going to take back his words, that wasn't his ninpo.

So Naruto ran on under the light of three moons over ever shifting sand. Past shapes, plants, creatures, structures and waves all made of shifting sand, here for one moment then gone the next.

Dawn however brought the nightmare back. As soon as the rays of the sun touched Naruto he felt the seal on his belly swirl. With a roar the Kyuubi thundered out pulling the black marks of the seal with it. Sniffing in the morning air the Kyuubi, still a massive giant of red chakra turned and looked at Naruto.

"NOW BOY RUN!" The Kyuubi roared as it waved its tails in anticipation. As Naruto started moving the Kyuubi launched forward breaking Naruto with a flick of its nose.

For the rest of the day the Kyuubi would mangle, tear, crush and otherwise release its savage fury on Naruto. Each time Naruto was breathing his last breath the Kyuubi would heal Naruto and begin the cycle again.

Naruto, as the rays of moonlight touched his body in blessed release from the harsh sun, stood up and looked around. No tears came from Naruto's face as he started running towards the distant fire once again. Only the endless shifting of the sands and his feet touching the ground filled the night air.

This pattern would continue for forty more days and nights. The Kyuubi endlessly tormenting Naruto during the day to only retreat inside Naruto under the moonlight. Each night Naruto would stand and start running to a fire that never seemed to get closer.

By the end Naruto was pummelled, chewed, crushed and beaten into pure purpose. He did not think, did not plead, he did not care. All he did was stand up and run, each time he fell Naruto wouldn't stop or pause but merely stand up and run again.

Chapter Three

Sasuke breathed slowly as he meditated in the monastery garden. The monks at this monastery were known for their martial arts. Sasuke had arrived three days ago and asked to become a student. It had only been a few weeks since he ran from Orochimaru and killed Kabuto. However on this third day Sasuke knew they would refuse. So he meditated as he thought of his next step in becoming stronger.

The only other person was an old man slowly sweeping away. Pausing in his task Sasuke could hear the man rustling with paper and some material. After he finished with that Sasuke heard the man muttering about a match as he patted down his clothing.

Without opening his eyes Sasuke ran through a series of seals. At the end of the sequence he was holding a small ball of flame in one hand. "Here you can use this" Sasuke said politely.

Feeling motion beside him Sasuke heard a few quick puffs then smelt the scent of cheap tobacco. Closing his palm Sasuke dismissed the flame. The sweeper rustled beside Sasuke as he took a seat.

"You know they aren't going to train you." The Sweeper asked.

"Yes." Sasuke replied, "So I'm considering what to do next."

"If you're already a ninja."

Sasuke noticed that the old man said ninja like they were dirt.

"Why exactly are you here?" The old man finished up.

"To become more powerful." Sasuke calmly replied.

Taking a long drag the old man kept silent for a minute then asked "You out for revenge?"

"I was, now I'm out for justice." Sasuke answered calmly.

"What's your distinction between the two?" The old man asked in a tone of genuine curiosity.

"I can do nothing for those already dead without destroying myself. Revenge is a hollow dish fuelled by hatred. All I can do for justice is to prevent evil men from harming others again. Justice for me is fuelled by both sadness and the desire to protect others. It brings hope."

"Hmmm." Was all the man had to say for a moment. Then speaking again he said quietly "Meditate on this for a while. The key to life is simply being in the right time and place."

"Thank you." Sasuke replied instantly. "But how does one do that?"

Shrugging the man replied "I have a Way, rough and simple, that teaches that."

"I would learn that way." Sasuke replied in his calm tone.

After a minute that seemed to stretch out forever Sasuke felt a broom fall into his hands. Opening his eyes Sasuke nodded to the old man. The Sweeper began by saying "Start in that corner over there. Use easy gentle strokes."

Sasuke simply stood up and began to sweep. When the monks came out to tell him they wouldn't train him Sasuke thanked them and got back to sweeping.

The Sweeper paused for a moment to put his dog end behind his ear. That was when a glowing blue man appeared for a second before disappearing. If anyone had been able to slow down time to listen in they would have heard.

"Ah Sweeper new apprentice I see."

"It passes the time. When's Q going to get his infernal contraption ready to go?"

"He's still calculating the numbers. If he gets it wrong you could end splattered over the Disk. Besides the Abbot says to enjoy your time off. I see you get to beat down ninja here."

"Ha but there's no decent yaks milk here. "

Shrugging his shoulders the blue man finished by saying, "Look sorry but you're here at least another three years. Enjoy yourself."

"Ha I still should tan your hide." The Sweeper fired back as the blue man faded from view with a grin on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata shifted her position slightly getting ready to leap into action. Staring down hard at Mizuki, the teacher who had tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll right after the Gennin exam, Hinata double-checked the area with the Byakugan. He had recently escaped from jail and was on the run.

Hinata whispered lightly to the rest of her team over the mikes and earpieces "He's mine. I'm moving on a silent count of three."

At her heart beat for the third time Hinata launched herself into battle. With a rapid series of strikes Hinata disabled his limbs using her families Jyuuken. As Mizuki stared up helpless into the Wolf mask Hinata ran through a series of seals and unleashed her personal attack. A sword of chakra it was the ultimate slicing attack. Hinata didn't bother calling it anything. Others though had started referring to it as the Maiden's Kiss. With a single strike Hinata separated Mizuki's head from his body.

Gathering up the head into the specially prepared bag Hinata motioned for her team to join her.

"Good tracking job team. Bird, Mouse begin breaking down the body. Cat search his belongings for evidence then destroy the rest."

"Acknowledged Wolf." Hinata's team-mates replied. Standing guard while all traces of Mizuki vanished Hinata felt something at the very edge of her Byakugan. Deciding it was an animal Hinata lead her team back to Konoha.

In the distance Orochimaru paused to consider the death of his latest subordinate. Mizuki wasn't that big a loss, however his death did suggest an idea. The Hyuuga's also had a powerful blood limit. Hanabi was also young enough to be manipulated easily. Mizuki ended up being useful after all, Orochimaru now knew who he wanted as his next container.

Plans would have to be put in motion, it would take nearly a year but his current body was still in good shape. Besides it would be fun to inhabit a young woman. He had a lot of fun with that twisted bitch Anko when she had been his apprentice. Though her tastes had gotten too extreme in the end, he hadn't liked how she used those snakes on him. His ass still clenched up in fear at what she had done in their last session.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Konoha Sakura was having a quiet lunch with Ino. Her friend, who had been dating Choiji for the past year, was bouncing off possible dates for Sakura. "Alright if not Neji then who? Don't keep yourself cloistered away from life Sakura training isn't the be all and end all."

Pausing a moment Ino considered something and smiled tightly "Or should I set you up with Hinata. She hasn't demonstrated any interest in boys. Both of you need to loosen up."

Shaking her head at this Sakura replied, "I'm just not interested right now. Maybe in a couple of years, but now, until I'm fully certified I'm going to focus on my training."

"All right. All right. You win I won't bug you about this for another week." Ino said as she started digging into her lunch.

As the two continued chatting over lunch, one of the subjects of Ino's speculation was training at home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sparred with Hanabi as Hiashi looked on. Shifting his weight Neji absorbed Hanabi's blow, before launching a counter punch that Hanabi had to block. At Hiashi's signal the two broke apart and bowed to each other.

"Very good Hanabi. Your Jyuuken is at least Chunnin level now. I expect you to practice your other jutsu skills to prepare for the Gennin exam." Hiashi said in a pride filled voice as he laid a hand on Hanabi's shoulder. With a grin on her face Hanabi ran off to grab a quick lunch before heading off to class.

Neji turned to Hiashi and said, "It is good to see her smile."

"I know, so unlike Hinata these past two years. The Heavens know I'd give practically anything to see a smile on her face." Hiashi replied with a heavy sigh. "It's been over two years since the Uzumaki boys death. You think she'd be interested in another boy by now."

Shrugging Neji knew he didn't like the answer. Hinata had become like her blade jutsu. A perfect weapon designed to kill. She had no room or desire to be anything else. Neji knew of only person who could change Hinata, but Naruto was dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru glanced over at Temari and sighed in frustration. The Fire and Wind nations had sent both their ninja forces to wipe out a plague of bandits operating in-between the countries. Shikamaru was the liaison with the Sand ninja, and Garaa the new Hazekage had appointed Temari the Sand commander.

Two weeks ago this would have been perfect for both of them. Last week however they had gotten into an argument and had split up. Shikamaru was sure though like all their fights before they'd end up back together. Besides all he had done was state his preference for a dress of hers that showed off her very nice ass.

Women were troublesome, fun, but troublesome.

Chapter Four

The Kyuubi sat and watched Naruto crouch on the sand for three days straight. Forty days of physically tormenting Naruto had gotten boring. Boredom was the one thing the Kyuubi hated. So it stopped and considered what it was going next to torment the boy. That's when an inspiration struck him. Instead of the body the Kyuubi was going to start attacking his mind with illusions.

So it was on the fourth morning that the Kyuubi swept up Naruto in a paw and stared into his eyes. With a swirl of the eyes the Kyuubi had Naruto caught in an illusion. As Naruto twitched away the Kyuubi started making Naruto relive his worst childhood memories.

By the time night fell Naruto was still twitching away. Getting up Naruto started running again. He wasn't going to quit heading towards the smoke. His mind was mostly a blank, yet all he knew was that he had to keep running.

Forty days later Naruto had been tormented with every illusion, every memory, every horrible thing the Kyuubi could imagine. Naruto was a mental wreck, his mind no longer sure what was reality and what illusion. He couldn't recall his friend's faces anymore, he couldn't remember who he was. All Naruto knew was that he had to get to the smoke.

The Kyuubi however was bored again. The moans and twitches Naruto produced weren't satisfying anymore. What the Kyuubi really wanted was to hear Naruto scream. To do that however required Naruto to know his true name. Once Naruto knew that he would be able to use chakra again. Jutsu's wouldn't work here though. Naruto would require knowledge only beings on the Kyuubi's level or higher had. The Kyuubi wasn't going to teach Naruto and without the true names any jutsu's he tried would fizzle.

The more the Kyuubi thought about it, the more fun that sounded. Prey that fought back was much more fun than prey that simply ran, or was overpowered mentally. Considering the two methods the Kyuubi knew of learning one's true name only the second appealed to it. The first method sent the individual onto a spiritual quest with the aid of a guide. One glance at the moaning mess before it convinced the Kyuubi that it would take far too long.

The second method required a being of power like itself to perform a relatively simple ritual. On the plus side it was quick, easy, and produced plenty of pain in the subject. The only downside was that Naruto would start talking again.

Snatching Naruto up in its teeth the Kyuubi quickly dug a pit into the sand. Dropping Naruto into the middle the Kyuubi backed away and began the ritual. As Naruto started glowing as the ritual took affect the Kyuubi buried Naruto under a massive pile of sand. Now all the Kyuubi had to do was wait.

Naruto started to scream in agony when the first blast of sand filled his mouth. He was lying face up in a chamber of sand that was slowly starting to fill. All Naruto could remember at this point was that the blasted Kyuubi had done something to him. Getting up Naruto realized his first task was to get up into the air. Forming a Rasengan one-handed Naruto flexed the leapt up slamming the spinning ball of chakra into the ceiling.

As the sand burst upwards the Kyuubi viewed the scene with glee. This was going to be fun.

"Alright you damned fox where the hell are we?" Naruto shouted out as he formed a new Rasengan in one hand.

"I TOLD YOU EARLY BOY WE ARE IN THE WELL OF THE WORLDS," The Kyuubi proclaimed. "NOW PREPARE TO FIGHT!"

In the end the Kyuubi only got to maul Naruto thirty times before the sunset forced the Kyuubi back into its seal. As Naruto lifted his scar covered but healed body up he began running towards the smoke. Naruto didn't why he was doing it. Only that he had to.

For the next ninety days the Kyuubi fought with Naruto constantly. Always the Kyuubi would win, and then it would heal Naruto to begin fighting anew. Every night Naruto ran over the ever-changing sands under the light of three moons drawing ever closer to the fire.

Every day Naruto managed to decrease the amount of times the Kyuubi got him. By the ninetieth day Naruto managed to stay untouched for hours at a time. The Kyuubi in turn was having a wonderful time. The longer Naruto avoided its attacks the more its bloodlust rose. By the end the Kyuubi was getting a fine pleasure from catching Naruto then either shredding his mind and body.

So on the one hundred eightieth night since Naruto arrived in the Well of the Worlds Naruto finally found the source of the fire. In a hollow sat the first permanent object Naruto had seen since coming here. A giant red boulder, it didn't even shift as sand whirled around it.

On the far side Naruto noticed that the boulder had formed a wide ledge. On that ledge Naruto noticed a twisted wind blown tree, whose branches were empty. Below it a small fire burned slowly, a single branch was all that fed the flames. Sitting by the fire Naruto hugged himself and rocked as he remained by the fire.

The next morning the Kyuubi was greatly vexed. The owner of the fire, an old man with skin dark as outer space and his only possession a rough leather bag, was a being more powerful than the Kyuubi. So all it could do was sit patiently beside Naruto as the old man carefully drew on the rock using a piece of charcoal from the fire. It was vexed, angry that Naruto had found the one sanctuary from its wrath in the Well.

As the day passed the old man finally looked at Naruto and the Kyuubi. With a smile of brilliant white teeth he nodded in greeting to both of them. Then he turned back to his drawing. Naruto and the Kyuubi returned to watching the man draw. Naruto swore that the simple drawings were not just suggesting what the man drew. Instead they encompassed the full reality of the subject. The wiggling line was more than just a snake, it was a snake that was just born, old, moving, hunting, and sleeping. All that a snake was could or would be.

When night fell the man turned to face Naruto and gestured for him to follow. Standing up Naruto followed him around the boulder and down into a cave. Inside the cave the man began drawing symbols. He drew five signs and gave Naruto a word for each. As Naruto repeated each word the man corrected his pronunciation. Throughout the night the man began teaching Naruto.

As the day broke Naruto lead the Kyuubi away from the fire. Shifting his footing Naruto gestured for the Kyuubi to bring it on. In turn the Kyuubi grinned, this was even better than chasing down Naruto.

With a sudden shout Naruto uttered one of the words the old man had taught him. The Kyuubi was momentarily picked up by a massive burst of wind and slammed into the sand sending it up in a cloud. Shaking itself clear of the fallen sand the Kyuubi laughed hard. This was even more fun.

Barking a word the Kyuubi grinned as Naruto was caught in a fierce twister that quickly broke his body. Coming over to Naruto the Kyuubi uttered a word and Naruto was healed. Backing away the Kyuubi boomed out "NOW COME AT ME FOR REAL!"

Each day the Kyuubi and Naruto would clash endlessly. Each time Naruto fell the Kyuubi would heal Naruto. The Nine Tails wasn't doing it out of compassion, or out of an attempt to make Naruto stronger. No the Kyuubi wanted to fight, to harm and destroy Naruto. Fighting Naruto its jailer helped it scratch at a thirteen-year-old grudge. However even it wasn't stupid enough to take on the old man to satisfy that itch.

Every night however Naruto would return to the fire. Some nights the old man would take Naruto down into the cave and teach him. Other nights Naruto sat by the fire basking in the scent, smoke and heat of it. Some nights Naruto would practice jutsu's and devise new ones. Naruto however didn't speak; the only words he said were either jutsu's or words of power. When dawn struck Naruto would walk a suitable distance away from the old man and his fire then gesture the Kyuubi to start fighting.

Chapter Five

Sasuke was sweeping in a different monastery a week later. He had cast aside his clothing, his weapons and even his hair as he followed the Sweeper. So it was after finishing a large hall the Sweeper gestured for Sasuke to join him.

Puffing away on a tight little roll up the Sweeper looked at his new apprentice. Blasted clockwork had sent him hurtling through space instead of time. So stuck in this world for another few years the Sweeper needed something to pass the time. Teaching the kid would be a good enough way.

"Its time for Lesson One. Join me in the field outside" The Sweeper said after he finished off his rollup.

Joining the Sweeper outside Sasuke waited patiently for instruction. It came after a short wait after the Sweeper took in the view.

"Come after me with lethal intent. All out, no holding back."

"Hai" Sasuke replied. As he considered the situation Sasuke realized he knew nothing about his teacher's skills. Yet there he was quietly smiling like he knew what was going to happen next. Sasuke decided to follow the Sweepers request; after all he could pull his blow.

Unleashing the Sharingan Sasuke ran forward preparing to launch his Lion Combo. At least he was planning on it, when Sasuke landed face first and skidded to a halt. As he pulled himself Sasuke noticed the Sweeper standing with that faint smile on his face.

For the next half hour Sasuke continued attacking, each time he would fail to even get close to the Sweeper. Breathing hard Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan sat and said. "Sensei what is lesson one?"

"Haven't figured it out yet. Lesson One: Do not act incautiously when confronting little bald wrinkly smiling men. I'm having lots of fun teaching it around this area." The Sweeper answered.

"Lesson two. One hand here and the other here, understand. Use good even strokes and let the broom do most of the work. Never try to sweep up a big pile; you'll end up sweeping every bit of dust twice. Use your dustpan wisely, and remember; a small brush for the corners." The Sweeper gave his apprentice a nod and motioned for him to get back to sweeping.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata ran through a series of training exercises in the Hyuuga courtyard under the moonlight. When she wasn't out on missions this was all Hinata did. Often she trained with her squad, or other ANBU, she even occasionally trained with her old team-mates. Tonight however she trained alone pushing herself to her limits and beyond. The nights she didn't train this hard Hinata was plagued by nightmares, nightmares of Naruto's funeral, of Naruto being killed by Sasuke, of the young boy she grew to admire in the academy being surrounded by adults and beaten to death. In her nightmares Hinata was always bound and gagged unable to move or even speak to Naruto, never able to tell him the words in her heart. So Hinata trained unceasingly attempting to block out the nightmares and make herself stronger.

Standing in the courtyard Hiashi watched his daughter run through a series of handsprings, rolls, and leaps. Finally finished Hinata dropped her weights of her legs and arms and began a series of stretching exercises. That was when Hiashi spoke "Hinata I expect to see you at Hanabi's celebratory dinner tomorrow night. You are more than welcome to invite a guest."

"Thank you Sir. But I will not be bringing anyone." Hinata replied and gave Hiashi a bow of respect.

"Hinata" Hiashi had to pause before thinking of a way to explain his request to his stranger of a daughter. "Consider it a training exercise as a kunoichi. Invite a friend to the party and work on your skills as a hostess."

"Very well Sir." Hinata replied in her always-cool tone. "I shall invite a guest. If you don't mind I would like to retire for the night."

"Sleep well Hinata." Hiashi said as he watched his cold hard daughter walk away. Clenching his fists Hiashi knew he had lost her from the depths of his heart. He would stand under the moonlight crying tears of regret for a third of the night.

In the morning Hinata asked Rock Lee to accompany her to Hanabi's party. She explained right from the start that it was for a training exercise on her part. Though Lee was known and welcome as a friend of Neji's in the Hyuuga household.

After accepting Hinata's invitation Gai took Lee aside. "Lee I have an additional mission for you. It will prove difficult and take all your skills as a "Good Guy." Hinata isn't burning with the passion of youth! I want you to get a genuine smile out of her tonight."

Striking his 'guaranteed' pose Lee smiled and proclaimed "Gai-sensei I will ignite Hinata's passion of youth!"

Tears of pride streaming down his face at the intensity of Lee's passion Gai cried out "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee returned as the two gave each man-hugs as they both became overwhelmed with the passion of youth.

Kakashi who had been taking his two boys for a walk in the stroller to let Shizune take a break shuddered in relief. Gai had been backing off on the rivalry after the boys had been born, claiming Kakashi had passed onto the autumn of parenthood. If Kakashi had known that babies drove Gai away he would have gotten married earlier, much earlier.

Looking down at his sons Kakashi was filled first by a sense of pride as he looked down at his grey haired son Obito. Then Kakashi was hit by panic when he realized Naruto wasn't in the stroller. Scanning the park quickly Kakashi saw his five-month-old son crawling up a tree. Where he promptly started to munch on leafs. After a quick leap Kakashi grabbed him and returned Naruto alongside his sleeping brother Obito. Sighing in happiness Kakashi grinned as he looked down at his sons, each had taken after their namesake, though if his Naruto would avoid learning Sexy no Jutsu Kakashi would be much happier.

That evening Hinata dressed in a formal Hyuuga kimono and looking every inch a princess, welcomed Lee to the party. As the evening went along Hinata was a gracious host conversing politely with other family members and guests, making Lee feel at ease and keeping him out of trouble. Although she smiled Lee knew that they were false ones. Hinata's eyes were the only Hyuuga ones deserving the moniker Ghost Eyes that evening.

So at the end of the evening Lee realized that he had failed to re-ignite Hinata's passion of youth. Considering what Naruto would have done in this situation, Lee managed to put the puzzle together. Hinata had been in love with Naruto and his death had extinguished her passion of youth. Sniffing back a tear Lee decided to confront Hinata about this as she escorted him to the door.

"Hinata-sama!" Lee proclaimed suddenly "Naruto wouldn't have wanted you to extinguish your passion of youth. Naruto always looked to the future, to bring himself and others out of the dark. Let that be your mission not avenging his death." Lee tried striking his best good guy pose to help convince Hinata to unlock her heart.

"Lee thank you for help tonight." Hinata said quietly in response to Lee. "I however have sworn to hunt down those who were responsible for Naruto's death. I will never go back on my words."

With that Lee knew that he had failed this time. Then Lee struck his promise of a lifetime pose and said "Hinata know this is a promise of a lifetime. I will re-ignite your passion of youth and bring you out of darkness. Naruto would do no less for any of his comrades and so will I!"

Hinata simply stood quietly watching Lee then replied, "If you will excuse me I have to go train."

Yet Hinata wasn't able to train as the Hyuuga's continued to party late into the night. So as she lay down to rest Hinata prepared herself to face her nightmares.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The face of one of her nightmares sighed as he swept away in yet another monastery. As Sasuke and the Sweeper traveled the mountain range on the edge of the Earth country they had been passed by patrols of all ninja villages. Once they had run into a squad of Leaf Nin coming across the mountains obviously after a mission against Hidden Rock. All the squad had done was take one glance at their brooms and continue on their way. The chasing Rock Nins stopped at their campfire and didn't bother to ask questions when the Sweeper held up a begging bowl.

That had been lesson three, be part of the background, a nobody, and the best way being to ask people for money. The second best was to look like domestic labourers. Being flashy, distinctive or threatening were hindrances to the Way.

It was Sasuke considered a lesson the dobe really needed to learn. He was a loud mouth in a bright orange jump suit ready to fight at a moments notice. Smiling a little at thought of Naruto, his first smile in ages, caught the eye of the Sweeper.

"What's the smile for?" The Sweeper asked as he paused in his labours.

"Just thinking of a friend who really needed to learn lesson three." Sasuke answered.

"So teach it to him when we're done." The Sweeper fired right back as he considered the pleasant surprise of the kid finally smiling.

The smile left Sasuke's lips, and a lonely look replaced it. He hadn't told anyone about what happened that night. His only message had been the kanji hope along with Naruto's crystal in its mysterious new sphere. Suddenly Sasuke was struck by the urge to tell the story of what happened. As he and Sweeper cleaned their way through the day Sasuke told his and Naruto's story.

"That was when Naruto flung me out of the portal. All sorts of words were flashing across the sphere as it shrunk. The only words I could read that I'm sure were his were, 'Revenge or protecting your precious people. Baki head choose the right one and protect those precious to you.' His last words were 'Oh my god its full of ramen'"

Stopping for a moment Sasuke looked to the Sweeper with tears in his eyes. "The sphere collapsed down after that to something no bigger than my fist. Whatever happened I'm sure he isn't dead."

Working his tongue at a bit of rice husk still stuck in his teeth the Sweeper considered the story. "Likely quantum. Buggers everything up. That or he got dropped into a different dimension. Worst case he got dropped in the Well of the Worlds."

At Sasuke's concerned look the Sweeper elaborated "Your friend Naruto has a powerful demon sealed inside him right. The Well has been described as the heart of everything. Its the place where." Pausing for a moment the Sweeper held up his broom "Where you don't have brooms, you have the Broom, the concept the perfect embodiment of concepts. If you know the right Words anything can be accomplished there. Its more than likely the demon knows some of the Words of Power. On the bright side if your friend is in the Well its easier getting back than from another dimension."

That however brings us to lesson four. Consider time, while many like to believe it is constant it flexes, stretches and compresses. People speak of kisses lasting forever, hours flying by, and minutes feeling like hours. All these are accurate observations."

Sasuke as he absorbed the lesson considered how time moved when he was sweeping. At times he would fall into a pattern and a certain frame of mind and the hours would fly by. Other days the seconds would drag by, every stroke taking an eternity. Leaning on the broom Sasuke in a slightly puzzled tone said, "Time is fixed. However how we perceive and move in time isn't."

"Huh not bad. Not there yet but not bad." The Sweeper replied with a touch of pride in his voice. Whatever his new apprentice was he wasn't dumb.

Chapter Six

Shifting his stance Naruto launched himself out of the way of the Kyuubi's tails. As he arced backwards Naruto quickly ran through the hand seals for a jutsu he created. After he had learnt the word of power for elemental attacks Naruto was able to once again use jutsu's based on them. Finishing up Naruto let loose a barrage of head sized ice stones with a shout of "Hail Storm Jutsu".

Sniggering the Kyuubi blocked the attack with five of its tails. The outer four swung towards Naruto. They launched a spray of sand as the tails hit hard. As the sand finally settled Naruto had created a protective shell of sand.

Dropping the shield Naruto yelled a word of power. Rising up out of the sand was a copy of Shukaku. Breathing hard Naruto directed the sand clone to attack the Kyuubi. Charging forward the clone of Shukaku bounded over the sand; on its head Naruto got up and braced himself.

The Kyuubi roared in fury and gathered a massive amount of chakra in its mouth. With a jerk of its head a ball of blood red chakra launched outward and slammed into the sand clone. Blown apart by the force of the Kyuubi's attack, the sand clone disintegrated. Flung upwards Naruto arced through the air. Leaping up the Kyuubi snagged Naruto in its mouth. After a few satisfying shakes the Kyuubi dropped Naruto's mangled body and barked out the word needed to heal him.

Rising to his feet Naruto glared at the Kyuubi then moved into a ready position. With a come here signal the Kyuubi launched itself at Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was practising slicing time high up in the mountains on a snow-covered meadow. He was becoming progressively better at bending time around himself. The first month of practice had been sheer hell as Sasuke tried to figure out the trick to bending it evenly around himself. The results hadn't been pretty with bruising, torn skin and muscled, and one day a broken arm.

If it hadn't been for the medical training Sasuke had learnt from Kabuto it would have taken him much longer as he healed back from his injuries. The Sweeper insisted Sasuke be in good shape before each lesson in time slicing.

However thanks to some basic medical ninjutsu's Sasuke had speed up his training time. Now that he had been slicing time for four months the Sweeper had him practicing integrating jutsu's with time slicing.

The trouble initially was that Sasuke couldn't hold the slice while concentrating on his jutsu. It was still tough for Sasuke to slice time finely and perform jutsu's. Yet now he was able to perform jutsu's with time sliced finely enough that he could fire off four of them roughly in a second. It would drain his chakra fiercely though; about three times the normal rate. One thing the training had done however was starting to seriously increase his chakra reserves.

As Sasuke rested to restore his chakra the Sweeper would teach him the koans of his way. Although Sasuke thought they sounded rather like the sayings of the old lady, he wasn't going to complain. It was a Way that obviously had brought the Sweeper serious skills and power. It was also a Way that was bringing some peace to his soul.

As the Sweeper looked at his meditating apprentice he started to make a rollup, tight, thin and slightly wobbly it was in his opinion nearly perfect. All he needed for perfect contentment was a good cup of green tea and Yaks milk. Unfortunately until he got back to the Ahnk Morpork branch office that wasn't likely. That unfortunately brought back the fact it was going to take another two years for him to get back. Blasted clockwork had interacted badly with a miscast spell. Sure he was able to occasionally smack around ninjas and teach rule one, but it was getting a little boring and he was missing his bonsai'd mountains.

Puffing away the Sweeper asked, "What's the fundamental element in the universe apprentice?"

"Surprise." Sasuke replied with a trace of a smile on his lips.

"Good." The Sweeper replied. Thinking for a good long time the Sweeper rolled an idea around in his head. Was it time to finally teach someone Deja Fu. The boy was good, very good and it wasn't like he was going to visit this dimension again. "Tomorrow I will be teaching you the secret art of the Way. Deja Fu. You will only use it when you have no other options."

"Hai." Sasuke replied after a moment considering it. He recognized the need to keep some skills as a trump card.

"Good. The fundamental principals of this fighting art are surprise and being in the right time and place." The Sweeper replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura glanced at Kakashi who was staring at Itachi. She was part of the response team sent to the crisis in Sand after Akatsuki took Garaa. Hinata had filled out her team along with the Sand ninja Chiyo, the old puppet master. Jiraiya had brought along his Gennin team, and it was Konohamaru who had changed the heart of the old Sand Nin.

That was when Hinata launched herself forward against Itachi with a sudden snarl. Her ANBU mask still covered her face and Itachi watched her approach calmly. That was until Hinata suddenly flashed with a burst of speed and unleashed a Kaiten whirl. While Itachi dodged the whirl as he switched with a rock that disintegrated. That was when he suddenly started jerking as a blur swirled around him. As he hissed in pain Hinata unleashed her deadly attack removing Itachi's head. A shriek of "DIE UCHIA" ripped itself out of Hinata's lungs.

As the jutsu wore off Kakashi looked at the decapitated head of a sand ninja. Chiyo commented "That's Yuura. He was a Jounin in charge of the walls."

Looking to the now sobbing Hinata Kakashi realized what was riding the girl. "Jiraiya, take Sakura and the others ahead. Hinata and I need to talk. We'll catch up."

Jiraiya nodded and motioned for the others to keep moving, Garaa needed saving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up on a mountaintop Itachi noticed Kisame was still maintaining his jutsu. Considering the battle just finished he realized which Hyuuga he had faced. It had been the one who had fallen in love with the nine tails. Obviously the girl had sworn vengeance on the Uchia's for her boy's death. In fact if he recalled correctly she had stepped down as the clan heir to join ANBU.

It was certainly something to look forward too. She had let her hatred make her strong, something his brother had failed to due. Reviewing the battle in his head Itachi was a little disappointed, as she was only about half as capable as him. Her lost kill would no doubt drive her to train harder. Good it was always nice to test himself, and after he defeated her Kisame would no doubt enjoy himself.

That was when Kisame woke up from his battle. Looking at his collected and focused partner, Kisame could only raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"A Hyuuga spitfire was with them. She's sworn vengeance on my useless brother and me apparently. Hatred does lend that extra push in a battle. If we come across her again I'll let you have her after the fight. She's your type." Itachi said straight faced as he used his hands to indicate a buxom young woman.

Laughing a little Kisame asked "Good. Any other serious threats with them?"

"Jiraiya unfortunately. Also Kakashi." Itachi replied.

"Looks like a decent fight. To bad we're so far away." Kisame grumbled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lifting the sobbing Hinata in his arms Kakashi slowly rocked her as he walked along. Fatherhood had taught him much, providing him some basic skills in comforting. "Hinata just let the tears flow. I know Naruto's gone. I still miss him badly. But remember he fought to save his team-mate from the darkness of vengeance. I failed that time but for Naruto's sake I won't this time. Even if you do succeed in revenge it will leave you hollow."

As the sobs continued on Hinata cried out "It doesn't matter. Without Naruto my life is hollow anyway!"

Wincing at her words Kakashi could only hug Hinata tighter as he speed up to catch the others. This was going to take more than words to fix this broken heart. Once this mission was over Shizune and Tsuande would be watching over Hinata like hawks. Psychological damage would often destroy more ninja's than any other wound.

So when Kakashi joined up with the others in front of cave he deposited Hinata in Neji's arms. "Her hearts been broken. Guard her well for now."

Jiraiya paused as he considered the sealed entrance in front of them. Nodding to Kakashi and Gai Jiraiya commanded "Konohamaru squad fall back with Hinata. Stay hidden and learn."

With that Jiraiya quickly started painting on the boulder. Once Jiraiya finished he ran through a series of complicated hand seals. With a sudden crack the boulder shattered and the battle was on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto glanced at the Kyuubi in amusement. For the ninetieth day in a row he had fought the Kyuubi without loosing. He could see its frustration grow day after day along with its bloodlust. Over the last ten days however Naruto could have sworn a ghost of a tenth tail could be seen.

As the sun finally went down and the Kyuubi returned to its seal inside Naruto, a wave of homesickness washed over him. Naruto wanted to see Sakura, Kakashi, Ero-Sennin, the old hag and the rest of his friends. Trudging back to the fire Naruto could only wonder how they had reacted to his disappearance. What Sasuke had chosen to do after Naruto had flung him clear of the portal? Had his team-mate, rival, friend chosen the path of revenge or the protection of others.

When the old man gestured for Naruto to follow him down all he could do was smile sadly. Down in the cave Naruto spoke first "Do you know how I could get home?"

Pausing for several moments the old man nodded. After several minutes of conversation the old man let Naruto understand the price. Naruto was left to struggle with himself through the night before coming to an answer.

In the morning Naruto the old man and the Kyuubi walked into the sands. Though the Kyuubi wanted to snarl and snap Naruto up in its jaws its sense of preservation helped keep it check. Motioning the Kyuubi and Naruto to different positions the old man began to sing.

As night fell and the old man kept singing Naruto noticed the Kyuubi hadn't moved at all. His not returning to the seal was a source of concern for Naruto over the next two days and nights.

Chapter Seven

Orochimaru snarled a little in frustration as he faced Jiraiya and Tsuande. His snatching of Hanabi and her survival of the curse seal would be for not if his old comrades managed to stop him. With a motion his minions put a barrier up around Hanabi and themselves.

Facing him besides his fellow Sannin were Kakashi, his old apprentice Anko and the only two still standing Hyuuga's Neji and Hinata. Hiashi and the other Hyuuga's were either too injured or dead to help. A third of the branch family had died taking on superior numbers of Sound ninjas. Yet in the end the Hyuuga's had wiped out the cream of Orochimaru's forces, while the majority of the Hyuuga's lived.

Hinata and Anko hadn't stopped fighting however. The two had kept a constant attack on the Sound Forces rearguard until they paused to regroup at the Valley of the End. Tsuande had been able to tell whose kills were whose, Hinata's had been slaughtered; Anko's were merely dead. Neji had caught Tsuande up with some of the issues Hinata was going through. Hanabi it seemed was the almost spitting image of the girl's mother, and even early on Hinata couldn't raise a hand against her. The only time Neji could recall Hinata acting with any ferocity before Naruto's death was when a Hyuuga elder swatted Hanabi for annoying him. Hinata had launched herself at her elder in a rage. Her berserk fury it seemed had been reproduced, yet by the time Tsuande caught up the two women were exhausted.

Twirling the orb Orochimaru had taken from Tsuande during their first brief encounter that night. "Ku Ku Ku" Orochimaru laughed as he fondled it "This really is bad luck. All those you gave it to are dead, along with their dream of becoming Hokage." Getting the reaction he wanted from Tsuande as tears started flowing from her eyes Orochimaru continued on "I'll make you a deal. In exchange for the Hyuuga I'll revive either Dan, your brother or Naruto."

"For that Orochimaru I'm going to kill you today!" Tsuande roared out.

Before Orochimaru replied the orb started to glow and launched itself out of his hands. With slow pulses of golden light the orb twisted slowly in mid air. After a single pulse of sound that pushed everyone down the orb let out a brilliant burst of light.

As everyone's eyes cleared an awe inspiring sight was before them standing in thin air. A giant demon had appeared, it's skin was red, its hair blond, and its eyes a brilliant blue. Obviously not human, the demon was beyond beauty and its presence knocked even the three Sannin to their knees. On its tabard was a swirl of nine lines, and its cape and other garments seemed to flicker with nearly seen symbols.

Then the demon opened its third eye and scanned the battlefield. Jiraiya was sweating heavily and cursing under his breath. "Oh shit. Shit. Shit that's one of Kami's demon captains."

At Tsuande's glance Jiraiya filled her in. "Guardians of the heavens they can't be bought bargained with or even summoned. Makes the Kyuubi look a hopeless Gennin. It shouldn't be here, only Kami himself can order them anywhere." Jiraiya finished with a voice of concern.

Then suddenly the demon spoke as flashes of fire wiped out almost all the Sound forces. With another unheard word those putting up the barrier keeled over dead. With a flash the demon was by Orochimaru whispering in his ear. A howl of pain rose from Orochimaru as he stood then launched himself off the cliff face to slam into the ground below dead.

Jiraiya however figured something out and was hopping up and down in glee. "That snot nosed punk, loud mouth hyperactive little runt. If I'm right I'll give up peeping for a year." Tsuande glared at Jiraiya trying to figure out what was going on when Kakashi said, "Hope. I get it know."

With a flash the demon motioned towards the Leaf forces and Hinata, Neji and Anko flew up into the air. Joining them was Hanabi, who remained limp. Arrays of symbols sprung up around them and the demon appeared to be concentrating. After a minute that stretched out forever Anko, Hanabi and Neji landed softly by Tsuande. Hinata however was lost in a golden light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring at Hinata with a smile on his face Naruto asked "So umm. You seeing anyone Hinata?"

Sobbing as she leapt into Naruto's arm Hinata replied "No. I've always wanted to be with you."

"You know what I said about liking people like you back at the Chunnin exam. I have to upgrade it to really liking you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the golden light cleared Jiraiya was the first to notice that Hinata and Naruto were lip locked. As their hands crushed one into the other, Jiraiya smiled as one of Naruto's hands dropped downwards and pulled Hinata in even tighter. "That's right kid I knew I taught you right."

Tsuande felt her heart surge with joy. Naruto was alive, her little brother, her hearts hope was alive. Taking in the pair standing on the river Tsuande off handily smacked Jiraiya into the ground.

As she leapt down Tsuande called back in a happy voice, "No peeping for a year pervert!"

Crushing the two teenagers still locked in a kiss with one of her trademark Hugs of Doom Tsuande couldn't help crying tears of joy. Even after Naruto pried himself out of Tsuande's grip he kept Hinata wrapped tight around him and grinned madly.


End file.
